Going Big
by TheWubber
Summary: Discord and Pinkamena challenge one another with a singing competition one night when the pink party pony is left behind by evverypony she thought she were her friends. Once they hear each other's voices, a band is born! Rated T for some language and slight sexual content. Anthromorphic DisPie.


Going Big

The Beginning

Pinkamena looked around the club, sighing at the dawning realization that she had been ditched by not only her friends, but her possible date as well. Groaning, she ordered a drink, ready to just drown the night in booze and stumble home. Before she could place her order, an eagle claw plopped down a glass of chocolate milk. She looked at the source to the arm and found a familiar face.

She huffed and turned her head again, pushing the glass away. The arm's owner looked over at her curiously.

"What's wrong with this? I thought you liked this stuff as much as I do," a deep, smooth voice commented with a snicker. "Is it because there's no whipped cream?"

"No, it's because I don't want that right now," the pink party pony snapped. "I just want to get drunk and forget about tonight is all. Maybe later, when I'm loose enough to sleep with you. Now, why don't you go find Fluttershy and bother her, Discord?"

The draconequus chuckled, getting somewhat irritated for a change.

"Well, maybe because she's at home sleeping with her husband, and I am bored and need something to do. You are the perfect pony for this." He got in closer. "Also, I'm pretty sure we both know you don't need to be wasted to want sleep with me."

Pinkamena moved closer, so their lips were achingly close. Discord was somewhat shocked, but he didn't move away. It wasn't like she had drank anything, so this was her free will.

"You want to fight?" she asked, growling. "We can fight."

"How about a battle of the voices?" Discord asked, pointing to the karaoke machine in front of the small club. "It's karaoke night, and they're looking for volunteers to get the night going."

"Are you seriously asking me to sing battle with you?" Pinkamena snickered. "Are you being for real? You do know that you are talking to one of the most vivid singers in Equestria, right?"

"I know, and I am challenging you. Unless, of course, you're afraid."

"I am not afraid." Pinkamena stuck out her hand. "Let's shake on it."

Discord took her hand into his own and shook it. "You pick our songs." He grinned.

Pinkamena got up and walked to the song category books. She looked for about ten minutes just for hers, and found one she was familiar with. It was an old favorite of hers, and she knew it well. For Discord, she chose the one she thought fit him the best. She also knew it. She knew a lot of songs, as "surprising" as it was.

When she strolled back to Discord, he was looking at her smirk strangely. He asked what she chose for him.

"Oh, what song?" she replied innocently. "It's called Sound of Madness by Shinedown. Ever heard of it?"

"Yes, and I love that song," Discord laughed confidently. "You just made the biggest mistake of your life."

"By the way, your up next on the list." Pinkamena counted down from three, and as soon as she was done, she pointed forwards, where they were calling Discord's name with slight nervousness. "Good luck, Bucko."

Discord grinned again, walking up to the stage and stared into the crowd, grabbing the microphone and waited for the music to start. The beginning guitar sounded, and he began to drown himself into the solo. The lyrics began to be heard, and Discord began to sing along with them, not even bothering to look at the screen.

"Yeah, I get it,  
You're an outcast.  
Always under attack.  
Always coming in last,  
Brining up the past."

Pinkamena's ears perked up at the sound of Discord's voice. He knew this song better than she thought he did. He was singing with pure emotion, and his eyes were bright with the obvious adrenaline rushing through him. She felt a bit shocked at how well he sounded.

"No one owes you anything.  
I think you need a shotgun blast,  
A kick in the ass,  
So paranoid...  
Watch your back!"

The background music started, and all of the crowds former tension went from fear, to shock, to enjoyment. Pinkamena was reluctant to join them. If she gave in, she'd be too involved.

"Oh my, here we go...

Another loose canon gone bi polar,  
Slipped down couldn't get much lower.  
Quicksand's got no sense of humor.  
I'm still laughing like hell!"

He was so passionate with this song, with his singing. Pinkamena wondered if he remembered why he was singing, he was so into it. She felt herself slipping into his powerful spell. She was enjoying herself now. She was weak.

"You think that by crying to me,  
You're looking so sorry.  
That I'm gonna believe,  
You've been affected by a social disease,  
Then take your medicine!"

He was so intense.

"I created the sound of madness,  
Wrote the book on pain.  
Somehow I'm still here,  
to explain!  
That the darkest hour,  
never comes in the night.  
You could sleep with a gun,  
When you gonna wake up and fight...  
For yourself?"

Pinkamena tapped her fingers against the bar counter to the beat. Her eyes were closed and she was banging her head slightly.

"I'm so sick of this tombstone mentality,  
If there's an afterlife,  
Then it'll set you free.  
But I'm gonna part the seas.  
You're a self-fulfilling prophecy."

He took a deep breath and continued.

"You think that by crying to me,  
Looking so sorry that I'm gonna believe,  
You've been affected by a social disease.  
Well then take your medicine!"

Discord grinned evilly, sweat pouring down his face.

"I created the sound of madness,  
Wrote the book on pain!  
Somehow I'm still here,  
To explain,  
That the darkest hour never comes in the night!  
You can sleep with a gun,  
When you gonna wake up...  
When you gonna wake up and fight..."

Pinkamena lifted her hands, ready to clap when the song was over.

"When you gonna wake up and fight...  
For yourself?

When you gonna wake up and fight...  
For yourself?

When you gonna wake up and fight...  
For yourself?"

Discord set the microphone down and took a deep breath. He walked off the stage as the finishing music played. Pinkamena took a deep breath, worried that he'd seen her so into his singing. He smirked, wiping the sweat away from his brow. He leaned into her ear in a quick move.

"Good luck," he muttered. His laughter sent a tiny shiver down her spine.

Taking a deep breath, Pinkamena walked up to the stage as her name was being called. She winced as they called her "Pinkie Pie." That was the last thing she needed to hear from ANYPONY.

Taking the microphone in her hand, Pinkamena removed her small jacket to reveal her strapless dress that reached her knees. Her shoulders were up near her cheeks, preparing for something extreme. She also pinned her hair up to keep it from getting messy.

The music began to play, a simple beat that most ponies couldn't recognize.

"Pick me up,  
Hose me down.  
I'm sorry boys,  
About the dirty night clowns."

Discord knew it right away. Dirty Night Clowns by Chris Garneau. She sang it so well, he noted. It was like she was the original singer of the song.

"Earth does break the things that we make,  
Like model planes and cuppy cakes.  
I can't clear,  
The leaves from here."

Discord grinned, knowing full well she'd be good at any song she would have chosen. She was just amazing like that. He watched her movements, the twitch of her ear, the furrow of her eyebrows, the large sweeping motion of her tail. She was the best mare he could have asked for.

"They're too far under the brush,  
this year.  
I can't clear,  
The leaves from here.  
They're too far under the brush from here."

The music played again, and Pinkamena tapped her hoof along with it, giving lots of eye contact with the crowd, Discord especially. She was good at that sort of thing, making ponies feel things they weren't used to. Discord, however, knew what this was, and he was ready to act on it.

"Let them be buried, buried alive,  
In their suits,  
In their ties.  
Trees that shake the moves that they make.  
In their suits,  
In their ties.  
Let them be buried, buried alive!  
In their suits,  
In their ties."

Discord looked at the other stallions in the crowd. He knew that they weren't acknowledging just her voice, but they were mainly fixated on her body. Yes, it was beautiful, but she was so much more than that. She was a heart, voice, and soul. He had only challenged her to anything because he wanted to just be around her, as stupid and mushy as it sounded.

"You're safe here,  
now you're in the clear.  
Now we'll eat soup and apple pies.  
I can't clear,  
The leaves from here.  
They're too far under the brush,  
This year."

Discord continued to examine her every little move, her twitches that showed her slight nervousness. He chuckled lightly, enjoying how much emotion she showed, just like him. She was his perfect partner. He stared at her eyes as they fluttered open with the slowed down tempo of the music.

"I...will never be,  
Dirt free.  
Up the stairs come find me,  
Come sneak up behind me,  
I'll be sleeping soundly.  
Like a baby!"

She went along with the extra vocals, then repeated the first part of the chorus.

"I can't clear,  
The leaves from here,  
They're too far under the brush,  
This year."

She continued the rest of the vocals, then walked off of the stage. She retrieved her jacket and rushed past everypony else and went straight for Discord. When she reached him, her eyes were filled with excitement.

"Let's start a band!" she cheered.

_End of Chapter 1_


End file.
